The Director’s Cut – What They Didn’t Show You
by randomnessthoughts
Summary: SPOILERS for Crimson! What I think takes place after the released director's cut of Crimson. CHAPTER 5 UP! This was all written before I saw Crimson.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Director's Cut – What They _Didn't_ Show You

**Author:** Edel

**Summary:** What _I_ think is going to happen in _Crimson._

**Spoilers:** Smallville season 6, _Hydro, Crimson._

**Rating:** PG-13?

**Disclaimer: **They ain't mine!

* * *

Martha opened the front door and gaped at the sight before her. There stood Lois, peering into a compact mirror as she reapplied her lipstick, decked out in a teal shirt covered by a black jacket, with the shortest skirt Martha had seen in…forever, and completed with black knee-high boots.

"Lois…" The girl in question snapped the compact closed and smiled at the redhead.

"Is Clark here?" Lois asked, trying to see beyond Martha into the kitchen. Her question seemed to knock the Senator out of her stupor.

"Uh-huh. Yeah!" she answered with a slight chuckle, opening the door further. "Come in."

"Hey Lois, listen I'm sorry that Jimmy pulled you into that last night," Clark began, pouring himself a glass of orange juice, "I'm sure after Oliver the last thing that you-" He stopped short as Lois sauntered into the kitchen. Seeing her attire, he slowly inhaled, trying to quench the butterflies in his stomach.

"Oliver's history," she stated. Clark looked at his mother for an explanation. She looked as confused as he felt. "Actually Mrs K, can you give us a couple of minutes?" she continued, her eyes never leaving Clark.

"Yeah. I'll, um, be upstairs," Martha said, glancing at her son before leaving the room.

And now they were alone.

Clark shifted on his feet, smiling at Lois. He kept a tight smile on as she closed the distance between them.

"Here we find ourselves all alone," she said, removing the jug from his hands. She clutched his hand in hers. "Wow. How did I never notice what big, strong hands you have?" She gazed at him, her fingers slowly brushing over his. He giggled, and quickly pulled his hand away. He had to keep focused.

"What's going on Lois?"

"Well, you know me, I'm not very good with words, so…" She removed a cd from her jacket and held it out to him. "People don't think Whitesnake sings power ballads, but they do." He smiled at her, at a loss for words. He gazed down at the cover. There was obviously a great deal of effort and work put into this.

"You made me a mixed cd." He smiled. She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah." She sighed. "I will kill you if you tell anyone this," she continued, slowly inching closer as Clark stared down at her, unable to do anything else, "but there's nothing that I love more than slow dancing with some big, strong arms around me," Lois wrapped his arms around her, pulling her flush against him, and he found his hands moving up her back and into her long tresses as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Just like yours, Smallville," she murmured, bringing her face closer to his. He felt the excitement build in the pit of his stomach, in fact it seemed to vibrate…

Suddenly, the sound of 'One Way or Another' echoed in the room. Lois removed her hands and dug into her pocket. She flipped her phone open.

"What?" she answered with a grumble. "What? No, not now! I'm…busy," she glanced up at Clark, her gaze smouldering. "No, I don't care! I'm not…_fine!_" she snarled, snapping the phone shut. Her scowl disappeared as she looked at Clark.

"That was Chloe," Lois sighed. "She needs me at the Daily Planet." She bit her lip. "Can you maybe follow me to Metropolis and meet me there after?" Clark nodded senselessly. Her lips curved into a smile. "Good." She turned to leave. She got half across the room, before she turned and ran back, pressing her lips against his for a quick kiss.

"Just a taste," she licked her lips. Clark looked at her, an unreadable expression on her face. See you at the Daily Planet?" As the front door slammed, a grin crossed his face.

"Oh yes. But first, a little business to take care of…"

* * *

**TBC... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews:D Okay, some of ye may think Kal is acting a bit too nice, but that's just the way I've written him…so far!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Lois collapsed into Chloe's chair and sighed. She had been at the Daily Planet for the last ten minutes, and there had been no sight of her cousin. In fact, the place was near deserted. _Where the hell is she?_ Lois wondered. Even though she longed to return to Clark's arms, a part of her was worried. It wasn't like Chloe to desperately beg her to meet her here, and then become a no show. Lois glanced at the clock on the wall.

"I'm giving her five minutes," she muttered, standing and beginning to pace again. "If she's not here by then, she-" Lois froze. She quickly spun around, trying to calm the butterflies in her stomach.

"Smallville," she greeted with a slow smile. "I knew I felt you." He grinned, moving towards her like a predator to its prey. He circled her, a knowing smirk on his face.

"Say, you don't happen to know, what's the deal with Chloe? I was supposed to meet-"

"She's tied up," Clark interrupted her. At Lois' look, he continued. "I um, I just saw her."

"Where?" Lois moved towards the double doors, but Clark caught her arm and spun her close to him.

"She's…busy with Jimmy," he murmured.

"Oh," Lois whispered, her gaze alternating between his eyes and his lips. He smirked knowingly.

"You know…I think we should be getting busy too." Lois glanced up, but before she could ask him to repeat himself, he smiled and captured her lips with his. Closing her eyes, she moaned before pulling away.

"I knew I've kissed you before," Lois said. He smiled in response. She pulled him close and kissed him again. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off the ground, somehow bringing her closer to him. He twirled them slowly as they broke away. She laughed softly.

"God, you make feel like I'm flying," she whispered in amazement. He grinned, sliding her back to the ground again.

"Wait, where are you going?" she asked as he moved towards the lifts. He glanced back.

"Come on, I've an idea," he said, holding out his hand. She beamed and ran to him, grabbing his hand. He pressed the button to summon a lift. Lois shifted on her feet.

"So…" He rolled his eyes.

"You still hate uncomfortable silences?" She shrugged with a small smile. A ding was heard as the doors slid open. Walking inside, Clark pressed another button.

"I think I know how I can help," he said, backing Lois up against the wall.

"Oh yeah?"

* * *

The doors opened again, and Lois detached her lips from Clark's. She detangled her legs from his waist and hopped down.

"I like your distractions," she declared with an impish grin. He laughed as she caught his hand in hers.

"God, you're like fresh air. I don't know why we didn't get together sooner," he said. She chuckled.

"Well, I-" She stopped short. "Smallville, what are we doing on the roof?" She glanced around. "I didn't think you were into the kinky stuff, but I'm all for it out in the open too," she whispered, her hands gliding up his chest. He laughed again.

"Actually no, that's not why we're here." She pouted. He smiled, raising her chin with his finger. "Maybe later…" He said. She smiled, and pressed her lips against his, their passion so intense it almost choked them.

"Wow," Lois mumbled, taking her lips from his when oxygen became an issue. "I really need to start kissing you more often." Her brow furrowed. "Though what I don't understand is how-_when_ did I kiss you before?" He answered her with another lingering kiss.

"That can be answered another time. But now…" His hand gestured to the skyline of Metropolis, painted gorgeous shades of pink and red by the dying sun. Lois stepped forward.

"It's beautiful," she stated softly.

"Beautiful." She glanced over and saw his heavy gaze was resting on her. He covered the distance between them and gathered her in his arms.

"So, did you just bring me up here to show me the sunset?" she asked. "Because, frankly, they're much better at home."

"Home?"

"Yeah. In Smallville," she continued, looking down at her feet. She gasped. "Clark, I-we're floating!" Her gaze snapped to his face when he chuckled.

"I know."

"What?!" Her eyes were wide, and she desperately clung to him.

"You said I make you feel like you're flying, so I decided to do it for real," he explained softly.

"But…how?"

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Lois," he said carefully. "You'll find out in time." She nodded, not thinking she was capable of doing anything else. They were quiet for a few moments are they flew higher and higher over Metropolis.

"So…we're flying?" she asked quietly. His answer was a smile. "This is…wow."

"You're the only one I've ever taken flying, Lois." When she looked up, there were tears waiting to fall in her eyes. She lunged at him, taking her lips with his, their tongues battling for dominance.

"Whoa, whoa," Clark broke away with a laugh. "If we're gonna continue this, we'd better be on the ground. I don't want to be…distracted." She giggled. They landed a few seconds later.

"Where are we?" Lois enquired. A slow smiled crossed Clark's face as a sign caught his attention.

"Come on," he said, dragging Lois across the street.

* * *

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **2 chapters in 1 day?I really am spoiling ye! Ye better show your appreciation with loads of feedback :P

* * *

**Chapter 3**

A frown marred Clark's face as he sat outside the dressing room, his newly bought clothing in a bag by his side. He glanced at his watching for the third time in ten minutes.

"What the hell is up with me?" he muttered. "I never have to go to all this trouble just to screw-" The remaining words died in his mouth as he heard a throat being cleared and raised his head. His mouth dropped.

"I take it you like it then?" Lois said, twirling. The third outfit she had tried on consisted of a stunning black halterneck dress with a deep V that clung to her curves in all the right places – _especially there,_ Clark thought as his eyes stopped at her chest – and ended mid-thigh. He stood.

"You look…delicious," he uttered quietly, brushing her hair away from her bare shoulder. He dropped his head to place kisses on her shoulder and moved towards her neck. Lois clung to Clark as she felt like her legs wouldn't be able to support her. Clark raised his head. "Taste delicious, too," he said against her lips. Before she could say a word, they were desperately kissing as their passion overcame them once more. Suddenly, a dry cough was heard and they hastily pulled away from each other. The sales girl looked at them with a knowing grin.

"So, have you found a keeper?" she enquired.

"We'll take the lot," Clark declared. She smiled and walked away.

"How can we afford this?" Lois asked. Clark smiled at her.

"I've come into some money," he told her. She opened her mouth. "It's best you don't know. Now, go along and put your clothes on so I can ravish you." Her mouth dropped at his bluntness and her cheeks were stained red.

"God Smallville, you're…" she trailed off, her gaze wandering over his figure. "I won't be long," she promised, licking her lips. Clark chuckled as she disappeared behind the curtain. God, he could never get bored of her. "But you know, there's nothing wrong with a little extreme PDA," Lois said from behind the curtain.

"Baby, you better believe that what I want to you to do is going to take more than five minutes." He heard her gulp as he got up to pay for the rest of their purchases.

* * *

Lois let out a breath as they landed on a balcony.

"Do you ever get used to that?" she asked.

"I don't do it much," he admitted.

"Why?" He was silent for a few moments.

"I'm usually not able to fly."

"I don't understand," she started, "how can-"

"I just can't alright?" he exclaimed. He sighed. "There's always something holding me back. Plus I'm normally afraid of heights." He glared at her as she laughed.

"A…superman like you, afraid of heights?!" Her laughter faded. "I'm sorry," she said, her hand patting his cheek, her lips twitching as she tried to keep a straight face. He rolled his eyes as he smashed the window. She jumped.

"Jesus Smallville, a little warning next time!" He only shrugged as he reached in and opened the door. A satisfying click was heard and the glass door swung open. He walked in with her still in his arms. She sat up as she took in their surroundings.

"Wait, are we?" She glanced at his face. He deposited her on the ground as she took several steps away, his eyes never leaving her curious face.

"Oh my god," she whispered. She whipped around suddenly to face him. "Why did you bring me here?" He stepped closer to her.

"It was the nearest place and I don't think I could have held on much longer, especially with you pressed up against me in my arms, and your scent surrounding me, and-" He was cut off by another heart-stopping kiss. After several moments, they broke away, panting. "And I really want you, Lois." He pulled her up against him to prove it. She looked up at him, unable to form any words.

"Oh god," she groaned, and crashed her swollen lips against his. He lifted her into his arms again, and regrettably they surfaced for oxygen. She laughed joyfully as he spun her around. He slowed and reached for her lips again.

"Bedroom?" he muttered between kisses, nipping at her lips. She nodded. They landed on the bed, his body covering hers. He towered over her and it secretly thrilled her. His lips left hers and started sucking at her neck. She ran her hands over his naked back – _when did that happen?_ she thought – and moaned. It was all she was able to do.

He pushed her teal coloured top up and sat. She felt a bit uncomfortable just in her black lace bra as he stared at her. _Oh god,_ she thought,_ what if he-_

"Beautiful," he murmured. He slowly slid his body over hers and she sighed in contentment as his lips found hers again. _Could this get any better?_ she somehow managed to form a coherent thought.

Suddenly, the passionate sounds in the dark room were interrupted by the shrill tone of 'One Way or Another'. They stilled as Lois' phone vibrated loudly on the wooden floor.

"Leave it," Clark panted against her lips.

"I…oh darn it!" she growled, moving her body out from underneath his. She had never been any good at ignoring a ringing phone, and especially now that she was a reporter. She finally found it in her jacket pocket which was thrown haphazardly on the floor. She whipped it out.

"Yes?"

"Lois, thank god I've reached you," Chloe began as she moved down the hall away from the party.

"Chloe?" Lois' brow creased. "Where are you, it sounds like-"

"Ssh!" Chloe cut in. "Look, I've a favour to ask. Do you know where Clark is?"

"Um, yeah," Lois said quietly, glancing over her shoulder. "We're together."

"Oh thank god," Chloe sighed on the phone. "Look, will you just keep him occupied for the night?" Lois chuckled.

"Gladly," she purred, her gaze briefly resting on him lounging on the bed before she turned her back to him. "What's going on?"

"Okay, but you got to promise not to say anything to Clark," Chloe whispered.

"I promise," she said, nodding.

"Okay, I'm at Lex and Lana's engagement party."

"_Oh…_"

"Yeah," Chloe breathed. "Can you just keep him distracted for the night? Maybe rent a movie?"

"Yeah, sure. Chloe are you okay? You don't sound yourself," Lois said.

"Um, yeah, something happened but it can wait until later," Chloe replied.

"Chloe? Tell me." She heard her cousin sigh.

"It's…nothing." Lois waited for a few moments. "Okay, it's Clark, but that's all you're getting out of me."

"What about him?" Lois prodded.

"It's nothing. Look I've got to go, I can hear Lana calling me. Act like we didn't have this conversation, okay? Okay?!" Chloe repeated when Lois didn't respond.

"Yes, yes!" Lois answered loudly. She shut her phone. She turned around and jumped when she found Clark standing right behind her, his arms crossed.

"Chloe?"

"Yeah," Lois replied with a smile. "Just, you know, checking up on me and apologising for-"

"Cut the crap, Lois," Clark interrupted. "I know where she is." At Lois' expression, he elaborated. "I've also got superhearing." Lois gaped at him. After a moment, she collected herself.

"So, what are you going to do?" she asked as he moved towards the window.

"I think we should pay the happy couple a visit." She could hear his smile in his tone.

"What? Why?" Lois asked, marching towards him.

"Why not?" he declared angrily. "Let's crash it! I mean, they didn't even invite _you._" Lois was a bit stung.

"Yeah, well…maybe they forgot." He let out a harsh laugh. Her eyes narrowed.

"Come on Lois, it'll be fun," he told her, gathering her in his arms. She tried to fight the smile on her face.

"Why, so you can rescue your precious Lana?" He frowned.

"I hate losing anything, or having anything stolen from me. I want give Lex a little taste of revenge," he uttered, and the way he said it sent a slight sliver down her spine. She sighed, knowing there would be no convincing him.

"And why should I go along with you?" she murmured cheekily.

"Because it's what I want, and..." he leaned in closer, "because you love me." She gasped and smacked him on the arm.

"Ow! But it's true," he shouted gleefully as she stomped away from him and out into the main room. Her heart skipped a beat as he suddenly appeared in front of her. "I heard you say it earlier." There was no way she could get out of this. _Okay, appear casual,_ she told herself. She shrugged.

"Very full of yourself, aren't you?" He just smiled and walked back into the bedroom.

"So, we'll go?" she heard him ask her. She frowned as she realised she no longer felt the same desperate longing for Clark as she had experienced at the start of the day. Not that she still didn't lust for him, she did. But that lust was overtaken by a more powerful emotion…and Lois was petrified to even try to identify it. She turned as Clark exited the bedroom, decked out in his new black clothing.

"Go get dressed," he told her, nodding in the direction of the bedroom, "take off is in ten minutes."

* * *

**TBC… **oh and in case you're wondering, I got Lois' line "A…superman like you, afraid of heights?!" from someone's banner on Divine Intervention. I can't remember who now, but it's a fabulous banner! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Yeah I know this is short, but I wanted to get it posted in case I didn't have time to write the rest of the scene tonight! (Wrote this the morning of the 1st Feb). This fic is finished (there's a chapter 5 and an epilogue which are posted on _Divine Intervention_) and I will post the rest of it soon... as always, feedback is ♥ :P

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Lois glanced behind them as they walked briskly.

"You know, Lex's security system ain't all it's cracked up to be," she commented as they walked through the various halls of the Luthor mansion. She glanced up at Clark. He remained silent. She stopped walking. He continued for a few steps before stopping and looking back at her.

"What?"

"Don't what me, you've had a grumpy face since we left Metropolis a few minutes ago," Lois said, placing her hands on her hips. He rolled his eyes.

"How long does it take-"

"I told you already, it takes more than ten minutes to look like this! I'm a girl! Or have you not noticed?" she exhaled. He stepped closer, grabbing her hips.

"Oh, I've noticed," he murmured, nuzzling her neck. She let out a short chuckle. She gazed up at him and made no move to stop him when he kissed her. She couldn't. It hurt not to kiss him after having a taste. She clung to him desperately. God, his kisses were intoxicating.

"God, you-" he whispered against her mouth. His head snapped up.

"What?"

"I hear clapping," he stated, a scowl crossing his face again. She rolled her eyes. When he turned his head back to her again, she giggled. "What?"

"Um, you've got a little lipstick on your neck," she told him, wiping it again. He smiled.

"Come on, let's rock and roll," he said, turning and holding out his hand. She ignored his hand and jumped when she felt a hand on her behind.

"What-"

"I've always wanted to do that to you," he grinned. She couldn't help the small smile tugging at her lips.

"Yeah, well I know my bum is delectable, but you're just gonna have to control yourself, because I think us walking in with your hand on my derriere might cause some poor fool a heart attack." He nodded, a small laugh escaping his lips.

"Shall we?" he swept his hand in the direction of the main living area.

* * *

**TBC… **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** The Epilogue will be up soon. I wrote it just before I saw _Crimson_ on YouTube.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

As Lex finished his speech, the people seated at the long table clapped. He smiled at Lana, who beamed at him.

"I'd like to toast to my beautiful fiancé," he declared, raising his flute of champagne. She raised her glass to him as everyone joined in.

Suddenly, the doors burst open, and Lois and Clark swaggered in. Lex strode down to Lana as the couple approached them.

"Clark! I don't remember your name being on the guest list," Lex said, shielding Lana from him.

"What can I say? I love a good party," Clark responded with a chilling smile. Lois' attention was torn away from the glaring match as Chloe signalled madly with her hands.

"Uh, I'll be right back," Lois murmured, slipping from Clark's side. Clark's gaze never wavered.

"What are you doing here Clark?" Lex asked, scowling.

"I'm here to say I protest," Clark announced, moving closer. Lex leaned in close.

"I don't have to listen to this. Now, get out of our home and stay the hell away from us." Lex turned away and started heading back to the refreshments table.

"Lex!" Lana screamed. He turned just as Clark hoisted him in the air and sent him flying into a table, shattering the tall display of glasses on top of it.

"Oh my god," Lois groaned, holding her head in her hands and shaking her head.

"Lex, oh my god," Lana gushed, rushing to his side. She helped him to his feet. "What's wrong with you Clark?" she exclaimed, her eyes wide.

"Let's go, Lana," Lex muttered. Lana nodded and slipping her arm into his, they rushed towards the door.

"I'm _not_ done yet!" Clark shouted. Everyone jumped. Lois watched from her seat beside Chloe at the table.

"Oh god…I hoped this wouldn't happen," she muttered.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Chloe asked. "You were supposed to keep him busy!"

"Hey!" Lois snapped. "I was doing a pretty good job of keeping him busy until you phoned!" At Chloe's look of confusion, Lois rolled her eyes. "He heard our conversation." Chloe's eyes widened.

"Crap."

"Yeah," Lois sighed. She tore her eyes away from Clark. "How's my lipstick?"

"Eh, what lipstick? Your lips are a bit… pinker than usual, but other than that…" Chloe trailed off. Lois' eyes bulged.

"What? Stupid gypsy," she muttered, digging in her coat for the lipstick. "Crap, I must have left it in Oliver's apartment."

"What?" Chloe said. "What were-" she paused as they whipped their heads around to see Clark grab Lana's arm.

"If no one else in this room is gonna save you from Lex, then I will," they heard him say as he dragged her from the room. Lois rolled her eyes.

"I guess I'll have to go stop him. Always such a drama queen." She heaved a sigh and grabbed a glass of champagne on the table. "I've a feeling I'll need this." She downed the glass in one go. She smiled, but the smile faded from her lips as she saw the red smudge on the rim of the glass.

"Aw crap!" she exclaimed, standing from her chair. She turned to Chloe. "I…" All of a sudden, she collapsed onto the floor.

"Lois!" Chloe yelled, springing from her seat. She bent to examine her unconscious cousin. She glanced behind her shoulder as a crowd gathered. She frowned as she noticed Lex was also missing. But they would have to manage on their own. Right now, her cousin needed her.

* * *

**TBC…**


	6. Epilogue

**Author's Note: **Okay, I'm _so _sorry I kept everyone waiting for this, it's been over a month since I updated this. I can't believe this is over! Well, I hoped you guys enjoyed this as much as I did! And just as I posted this for the first time, I checked YouTube for like the fifth time and _Crimson_ was _FINALLY_ up on it :D

* * *

**Epilogue**

Lois gasped and opened her eyes. The images that had been flashing behind her eyes evaporated so suddenly she didn't have anytime to recall having a dream. She groaned as she crawled out of bed.

"I just wanted to check in-" she heard Chloe say as she went into the kitchen. Chloe paused. "Yeah, well, with everything that-" again she paused as she listened to whoever she was talking to on her phone. Lois yawned and collapsed onto the couch.

"Bye to you too," Chloe murmured. She turned to face Lois. "That was Lana. Apparently, I caught her and Lex in the middle of something," she explained with a grin.

"You've a habit of doing that," Lois growled. Her face suddenly became awash with confusion. "What the-where the hell did that come from?!" She gazed up at her cousin for an answer. Chloe frowned and sat down beside Lois.

"Lo, what do you remember about last night?" Lois opened her mouth to speak, and then hesitated.

"Well, I don't know what happened to you yesterday. The only time I saw you is when you and Clark gate-crashed the engagement party last night," Chloe said, rising from her seat.

"Whoa, whoa. We _crashed_ their party?" She paused. "Wait. I wasn't _invited?_" Chloe laughed nervously.

"Well, we needed someone to keep Clark busy so he didn't find out."

"Why didn't you just tell him?" Lois asked. "He knows they're getting married."

"It's not as simple as that with Clark," Chloe sighed.

"Is it ever?" Lois scoffed. "I guess I'd better go pay him a visit," she said, heaving her body from the couch. "But first, where's that coffee that I could smell earlier?"

* * *

Clark groaned as he lifted his body from a sleeping position on the couch.

"I told you Mom, I don't want-" He stopped as he saw who had climbed the stairs into the loft.

"Hi," Lois whispered. He shot her a small smile, unable to speak. "So," she continued, moving closer, "can you tell me what we did yesterday?" Clark rose from the couch and turned his back to her, afraid she would see the panic in his eyes, among other emotions.

"Um…not much," he said after a few moments.

"Mm hmm," she murmured, closing the distance between them and placing her hand on his shoulder. He sighed. She turned him around to face her. "Now why don't tell me the truth."

"It _is_ the truth," he told her. "We hung out, watched some movies-"

"Then why the hell don't I remember anything from yesterday?!" she shouted. "The last thing I remember is being in The Talon, being talked into buying some _stupid_ coloured lipstick-"

"Look, calm down Lois," he said, grabbing her arms. He gasped, releasing her as he felt something shoot up his arms. A spark. He walked over to the window.

"Wait. I know what it was." He spun around. "You've had amnesia so many times now you're passing it on! I always said you were contagious!" He grinned. "Um, that wasn't made to come out that way," she muttered. He chuckled.

"Look, we hung out yesterday, that's all," Clark told her, moving closer.

"Uh huh. Well, care to explain this?" she turned around and raised the flimsy top she was wearing to give Clark a good view of her lower back. She heard him gasp. She glanced over her shoulder. "I discovered it this morning during my shower. Do you know what the hell its supposed mean? Because I sure don't."

"Um…" Clark stepped back. There, staring at him, was the symbol of the House of El. The S was engraved on her back. He raised his eyes as she fixed her top and turned around. "I didn't figure you for the tattoo type, Lois."

"I'm not!" she stated, glaring at him. "And why would I get it _there?!_ I'm not gonna be able to ever wear a bikini again!"

"Don't stop wearing bikinis because of that," Clark chuckled. He froze as she moved closer.

"Are you encouraging me to wear bikinis, Clark Kent?" she asked with a slight laugh. Suddenly, she stopped talking and a look of confusion crossed her face.

"What? What is it?" Clark asked, moving closer.

"I um…I just got another flashback of my dream," she murmured. At Clark's sharp intake of breath, she glanced up. "I've been getting…flashes, images of my dream from last night since I woke up."

"So do you remember your dream now?" Clark asked her. She shook her head slowly.

"No…the flashes, they're too short, so I can't piece them together…yet." She paused. "But whatever I was dreaming…god it made me feel like I was flying." She glanced up at Clark's face. "But don't you dare tell anybody that, or about my tattoo," she continued hurriedly, "and that means Chloe!" He smiled.

"Come on. I'll walk you to your car." He held an arm out.

"Alright," she said, smiling softly. They descended the stairs and walked out into the sunlight. Together.

* * *

**The End…** sob! 


End file.
